


The Day The Boy-Who-Lived Cornered The Potions Master In The Dungeons

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Boy-Who-Lived Cornered The Potions Master In The Dungeons

“_Devincio Severum lecto_!” Harry said. Once the hands and feet had been secured to the bed, Harry straddled the warm body. He bent down and began undoing the tiny buttons fastening Snape’s robe. When that was done, he pushed the fabric on his side and started on the shirt underneath. At last, the last button was free and he had access to the skin.

“What do you think I should do, Severus?” He traced a line from the hollow of the neck to the navel. Severus hissed, and his eyes flashed in anger. “Maybe I should lick those nipples? These _tiny_, _edible-looking_ nipples. Hmm, yes, they _do_ look fit to eat. Let’s find out, shall we?”

“**Potter!** Release me now, and maybe I won’t go to the Headmaster!”

Harry pressed down on Snape’s groin. He chuckled. “But why should I do that? You don’t want me to stop more than _I_ want to stop.”

Harry squirmed a little, and Snape couldn’t repress a moan. He ground his teeth. “**Potter!** Let me go!”

“Say the magic words and I’ll comply.”

“The _magic words_?” Snape took a deep breath. “Please, Potter, let me go.”

The brat chuckled again. “No, no, Severus. _Those_ are not the magic words.”

“What _are_ they, then?”

Harry bent and whispered in Snape’s ear, “The magic words are... ‘Fuck me now, Potter’.”


End file.
